Cervical spine surgery is generally performed on an elective basis to treat either spinal cord impingement or spinal instability. Spinal cord impingement generally requires decompression surgery. Spinal instability generally requires fusion surgery. The two procedures are often combined, as a decompression may de-stabilize the spine and create the need for a fusion to add stability.
The cervical spine can either be approached from the front (anterior approach) or from the back (posterior approach). In general, where possible, most surgeons favor an anterior approach for most conditions. An anterior approach generally results in less disruption of the normal musculature and is also easier to maintain the normal alignment of the spine. However, a posterior approach may have the benefit of making it easier to restore lordosis.